


Logos and Pathos

by vyris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Hate Sex, Headcanon, How do you Will Graham, Lab Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Mention of Brian Zeller/Freddie Lounds, My First Fanfic, Smut, Table Sex, Zellgram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyris/pseuds/vyris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philosophy<br/>Logos: Appeal to Logic<br/>Pathos: Appeal to Emotion</p><p>This is a spin-off to NBC Hannibal's seventh episode, Sorbet, where Will Graham and Brian Zeller butt heads about whether or not a murder is the work of the Chesapeake Ripper. My headcanon is that Brian Zeller has a sort of hatecrush on Will since he intimidates Zeller with his opposing perspective, but also attracts him with the challenge of overpowering him... in more ways than one. </p><p>So here we have these two smart, stubborn men in a confrontation that leads into a very different direction than it started.</p><p>This is my first fanfiction and I am open to any sort of constructive criticism. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logos and Pathos

“It’s the Ripper!”

One final retort to Will Graham before he closed the door on Brian Zeller’s face, leaving him with his mouth still agape. Zeller stood there speechless for a long moment; long enough to make Beverly Katz and Jimmy Price uncomfortable. He turned around and stormed toward the suite’s exit before stopping himself, suppressing the urge to just blow the place and go home. That being the better than kicking the door down and strangling Graham. Either option was appealing.

“Zee?” murmured Katz. After a moment of silence, she opened her mouth to add more, but then Zeller jumped in with a snap, “Where the fuck does he get off?” Katz’s mouth closed. He turned to face the other two and muttered bitterly, “He acts like he’s some goddamn psychic. He doesn’t _feel_ the Ripper. And we’re all supposed to jump on board with how he _feels_? It’s bullshit.” Katz and Price exchanged uneasy looks as Zeller began pacing around the room.

“Every detail of this scene is identical to the Ripper’s,” he went on, to Katz’s and Price’s chagrin. “Same M.O., same motive, same everything.” Zeller looked to his two friends with a frown. “Am I wrong?”

“Oh no, no,” said Price in a lethargic tone. “It’s very possible.”

“Possible?” repeated Zeller incredulously. Price sighed.

“Yes, Brian, _possible_. Maybe even probable. It’s just… not as creative as you’d expect from the Ripper.”

“It’s just a body propped up in a bathtub with a single incision,” said Katz with a shrug. Price shook his head, adding, “Too plain. Not pretty enough.”

Zeller’s eyes dulled and he threw up his hands, saying, “Maybe he was interrupted? Maybe he didn’t want this to explicitly resemble his other killings.” Katz and Price gave conceding nods.

“We’ll know if and when two more bodies show up,” said Katz, crossing her arms. The prospect was pessimistic, but no one challenged it. Jack would if he heard it; only because it’s his job, not that he truly has to believe it. They all knew chance of catching the Ripper at this rate was no better than any other years he’s evaded them.

That’s not even what bothered Zeller. What pissed him off is how Graham was allowed to trample over everyone’s logical thoughts with his “feelings” and get credibility for it. He’d bet his life that if he slammed a door in Graham’s face, Jack would be chewing his ass out for it. Of course Graham could get away with it, being Jack’s precious little lap dog.

But what bothered Zeller the most is that Graham wouldn’t even look him in the eye as he swung the door, putting yet another wall between them.

 

Later that day, as Zeller was packing up his tools to retire from the lab for the evening, Graham walked in. He paused at the entrance with a slight frown crossing his face, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that the two were alone, before moving on across the room and lifting his coat from a chair.

“Have any other doors to slam in faces today?” asked Zeller without looking at the other man. Graham snorted lightly as he pulled on his coat and murmured, “My dogs aren’t that annoying.”

Zeller raised his eyes to him, his upper lip curled as he said, “Uh-huh, and I am?” It was hardly a necessary question.

“I’d rather not have this discussion with you,” said Graham, his head downcast as he went for the exit. Zeller backed up and blocked his way and Graham froze before he collided with the other, looking up at him with the rims of his glasses successfully blocking Zeller’s cold eyes on him.

“Yeah, well, I think you do,” spat Zeller with a bitter smile. “So listen up. You can’t just slam doors on everyone’s perspective that doesn’t agree with yours. Yours isn’t the only one that counts, got it?”

Graham averted his gaze and huffed, murmuring, “Look, I’m just doing my job like everyone else. Now please…” He tried moving passed again, but Zeller blocked him with his hand on his chest and Graham recoiled from the touch. Zeller towered over Graham and glared down at him, but the other refused to shrink away.

“And so am I,” said Zeller, baring his teeth. “We’ve been doing this for years and have solved plenty of other cases without your help. You’re not some special little snowflake in the spotlight. We can do just fine without you.”

“Well, obviously Jack disagrees,” said Graham in a louder tone, glancing up at Zeller and focusing on the bridge his nose. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Sneering, Zeller stood back and crossed his arms, saying, “Not everyone here shares this fascination with whatever messed up shit is in your head.”

Pursing his lips, Graham nodded and crossed his arms, mirroring Zeller’s stance. He made brief eye contact with the other man before saying, “You certainly did enough to chat it up with Miss Lounds.”

Zeller’s face fell and he quickly covered his surprised expression with a dull glare. He wasn’t sure if Jack had told Graham that he was the source of the article Freddie Lounds had wrote about Graham, but that evidently was the case. Huffing through his nose, Zeller moved passed him and returned to packing up his things on the slab. Instead of leaving, Graham turned around and stepped toward the other man. Ever since he learned the truth that day, he’d been wanting to confront Zeller and now was the time.

“You’re surprised?” he asked to the other’s back. “You think Jack didn’t tell me?”

Zeller didn’t respond.

Graham frowned, getting that Zeller was obviously ashamed of it, but that didn’t matter too much to him now. He should be. Sighing, he turned to face the exit and muttered behind his shoulder, “I hope she was worth it.”

Zeller’s eyes shot up. Like hell he was getting away with that.

Spinning around, Zeller snatched the back of Graham’s stupid flannel collar and yanked him back, almost tripping him as he forced the man up against the slab. Graham grunted as his back hit the metal table and looked up at Zeller with a mixture of shock and infuriation, grabbing the man’s white coat and trying to shove him off. Zeller pushed back though, keeping him in place.

“Let go of—!” shouted Graham before Zeller interrupted with a booming voice, “Shut up! Don’t you fucking _dare_ talk like you know me, Graham. I don’t care who you are or what you do, you don’t know _anything_ about me!”

The intensity of Zeller’s anger rendered Graham motionless, even with his hands still clutching the other’s lab coat. He returned the icy stare and, for the first time since he and Zeller met, maintained direct eye contact with him. Zeller’s glower lightened when their gazes locked together. Finally he got Graham to look at him. To see him. To have his full attention after trying for how the hell long?

Holding Will’s eyes with his own, Brian could distinguish the flecks of brown and green in Will’s smoky blue irises. Heavy lids lined with dark lashes batted rapidly under Brian’s intense stare and the lean man shifted uncomfortably in his grasp.

“I understand,” began Will, averting his eyes again. “I apologize, but please, would you—”

“Shut up,” interrupted Brian again, but in a much softer tone, almost a whisper. He moved his hand from Will’s shoulder to his jaw, lifting it a little. Will returned his gaze to Brian’s, his expression turning curious. Brian leaned in an inch hesitantly, close enough that Will could feel his breath tickle his cheek. “Just… let me…” He moved in slowly, closing the gap between their bodies as well as the space between their lips. Brian felt Will draw in a sharp breath just as their mouths made contact, but he stayed still, neither kissing back nor pushing away. It was no more than two seconds before Brian parted their lips, but keeping the rest of them together. He watched as Will’s lids opened to reveal wide eyes staring at him. Will’s tongue glided over his lips, chasing away the tingling sensation Brian’s left behind.

“Brian,” murmured Will, swallowing before continuing, “You kissed me?” It sounded stupid to Will, but it was the only thing he could think to say. A corner of Brian’s lip rose and he said, “Yeah… sorry about that.” Will shook his head, his hands relaxing and resting on the other’s shoulders.

“I’m just… a little confused,” he said, furrowing his brows. “I didn’t know…”

Brian snorted and shook his head, saying, “Some empath you are.” Will frowned but it was quickly erased when Brian planted his mouth on his again, firmer but lips soft as ever. Brian pressed their bodies together and kissed Will deeply. Brian’s desire for him was so strong, almost overwhelming. Will could feel the lust seep from the other’s body into his own as they embraced. He hasn’t had someone this close to him in ages. He missed being close, being wanted, being touched like this. It felt different, but... normal. With fingers clutching the lab coat, Will kissed back eagerly, pulling Brian in as their bodies melted together.

Forcing Will into the slab harder, Brian bucked his pelvis against Will’s, drawing a soft gasp from him as he wrapped his arms around the other. With their mouths still in deep contact, Brian pried Will’s arms off of him before pulling off the obtrusive coat he wore. Brian’s mouth fell down to Will’s neck and ran his tongue along the rigid muscles around his throat, with his sweat sweetening his taste buds. Will shuddered as Brian’s teeth grazed over his skin, warm breaths making the hairs over his arms and neck stand straight.

By now, both were very aware of the hardening in the other’s pants as their bodies grinded together. Hooking his hands under Will’s legs, Brian lifted Will onto the metal table, pushing him down on the slab and rubbing his erection directly on the other’s groin. Will uttered a shaky groan, the heat building between them burning him up. His hands dropped down to Brian’s shirt buttons, beginning to undo them with unsteady fingers.

It was then that Brian rose above Will and smiled down at him before tackling his belt. Flushing a darker red, Will spread the flaps of Brian’s shirt to expose a triangle of his chest and pressed warm lips to it. Brian paused to enjoy the attention of Will’s mouth, cursing under his heavy breaths. He licked along his collar bone and sucked at the hollow of Brian’s throat, feeling his rapid heartbeat thudding against his tongue. Gripping Will’s waistband, Brian yanked both his trousers and boxer shorts down hastily, the throbbing below beginning to grow painful. Will jolted as his bare ass hit the steel surface.

“It’s cold!” he hissed, leaning forward. Brian snickered and pushed him back onto the table, hovering over him.

“Don’t start complaining now,” he murmured in the other’s ear, his hand trailing down Will’s torso and lingering over his crotch before wrapping around his stiff cock. Will uttered a weak moan and rose his hips to Brian’s touch, breaths growing shallow and quick. Running his fingers over Will’s hard length, Brian kissed along his sharp jawline and asked quietly, “Have you ever done this with a man?"

Will shook his head feebly as Brian worked his callused fingers over his sensitive skin, whispering, “No.” Brian smiled a little, almost pleased to hear that. He pressed a kiss to Will’s mouth again and said, “I’ll go easy.” Will nodded once, feeling an alien sense of trust for this man calm him, despite all the animosity leading up to this moment. It was almost unsettling. Perhaps it was just Will’s desire to be desired again.

Brian unbuttoned and unzipped his own trousers, pulling himself free with a sigh of relief. Leaning over Will, he pushed up Will’s shirt and crawled his lips over his exposed chest, tickling Will’s skin with his stubble. Holding Brian close, Will shivered as more of his body was chilled by the slab’s surface and inhaled sharply as he felt Brian’s erection press against his entrance. Closing his eyes, Brian sighed and leaned his hips inward, sinking slowly into Will. The man tensed under Brian and arched his back, groaning shakily as the other penetrated him. His fingernails burrowed in Brian’s lab coat as he tried to bear the painful stretching of his insides.

“Will, relax,” whispered Brian, noticing the other’s discomfort. “Just breathe. It’ll get better… so much better, I promise.” Will nodded and exhaled in a hiss, only to breathe in again when Brian sank deeper. Will was unbelievably tight. His walls crushed around the member inside him, so much so it was almost painful for Brian as well, but exhilarating all the same. He pulled out an inch and then rutted further, hoping to loosen Will up before picking up the pace.

Holding Will’s legs along his hips, Brian began easing in and out of Will, slow and shallow. He leaned inward and ran his mouth over Will’s neck, breathing in the heat emanating from his skin. Will’s breathing slowed some, but he still winced every time Brian moved in him. It was an uncomfortably rough, dry friction between them.

“Are you okay?” murmured Brian in Will’s ear, gently kissing it. Will nodded and sighed, “Yes.” Brian lowered his lips to his chest again and ghosted warm breaths over it. His lips found a nipple and latched onto it, flicking his tongue over it and sucking hard. Will gasped softly, rising his hand into Brian’s hair and caressing over the tight curls. Popping his mouth off the beet red bud, Brian pushed deeper, inserting most of his length. Will’s face twisted in a grimace at first before gradually relaxing, his breaths growing heavier instead of short sharp pants.

“You feel so good,” whispered Brian, pressing his forehead to Will’s shoulder and running his hands up his bare sides. Will trembled as the member inside him brushed against his prostate and wrapped his legs around Brian’s hips. He clung tighter to Brian, groaning as the man drove further inside him. Brian rocked harder against Will, reaching for that sweet spot nestled deep in his hole. Gasping heavily, Will began rolling his hips along with Brian’s movements, jolting with eyelids fluttering whenever the man grazed over that little sinful gland.

“God, Brian!” moaned Will breathlessly, bumping the back of his head on the table with every jerk Brian made in him. The contact between them was still rough, but in delicious hot friction. With Will’s pleasured wails ringing in his ear, Brian hiked Will’s leg up higher and plunged hard into him. Will uttered a cry that was quickly silenced by Brian’s mouth crushing down on his own. He widened his lips under Brian’s forceful kiss to breathe, inhaling the hot air coming from the other’s mouth.

Brian sunk his hand into Will’s curls that were matted with sweat and coiled his fingers in them, quickening the thrusts of his hips. Will’s gasps turned to streaming moans when Brian gripped his throbbing cock and began stroking it roughly. He rubbed his thumb over the leaking slit on the head, throwing Will into a series of twitches and hitched breaths. The ride was now slick with Brian’s juices and he could feel the pressure build at his tip, so he worked Will’s member harder.

“ _Brian_ ,” breathed Will as he threw his head over the table, convulsing in pleasure. “Please… I’m gonna…” He shut his eyes tight and moaned deeply, clinging to Brian’s shoulders for dear life. He heard Brian say something but he sounded too distant even with his lips at his ear. The heat pulsed through him and finally out of him in a white mess over the two of them. Will’s eyes shot open and his pupils dilated, catching a glimpse of great dark antlers stretching out of Brian’s head. He blinked once and they were gone.

Feeling Will’s release come in a warm spurt over his hand, Brian bowed forward with his eyes locked with Will’s and shoved deep and fast into him. His face tensed as Will clenched around him in his climax, his fingers tightening in Will’s hair and tugging desperately. With eyes shut tight, he gave his final punishing thrusts before bursting inside Will, groaning lowly as he rode out his orgasm. Brian collapsed upon Will with a sigh, both of them panting heavily. He pressed his sweating forehead to the cool slab surface, the metal steaming up in the contact.

 

The shirts are buttoned up and get tucked back into the pants as they come up again. Both Brian and Will were silent as they fixed themselves up again, both wondering what to say as well as how the hell all that happened. Brian slipped off his lab coat and, after inspecting it, decided to take it home and throw it in the washer. He looked over at Will, who was buckling up his belt with his eyes lowered and his face vacant. Glancing over the table, he picked up a sanitizer bottle and sprayed the surface of the slab.

“So…” said Brian, wiping a cloth over the table, somehow undisturbed by what they’d done was on a surface where hundreds of corpses lied. “Are you… doing anything tonight?” He looked down at his watch, seeing it was only half past six. Will turned to his direction and glanced around the room, as if searching for an answer.

“Um… I’ve got to go home,” he mumbled, pushing up his glasses and crossing his arms. “Feed the dogs and all.” Biting his lip, Brian turned away to hide a look of disappointment.

“Right, dogs,” he said running a hand through his hair. Taking a hesitant step toward Will, he shrugged and asked, “What about Friday?” Friday sounded much less desperate than “tomorrow.”

Meeting Brian’s gaze, Will gave a nod and inched closer to the other man, saying, “Friday works.” A corner of his mouth rising, Brian took the last step and they both leaned in, kissing for a long firm moment with their hands holding each other.

Brian was the one to part their lips, smiling down at the other and pressing their foreheads together. Will fingered Brian’s collar and sighed, murmuring, “I better go now.” Brian nodded and pulled back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said softly, letting his hands fall from the other. Will mustered a small smile and moved passed him toward the lab’s exit. Brian watched him walk for a moment before calling, “And Graham…” Will turned back with a curious frown.

Brian smirked and gestured his hand between them. “This doesn’t change anything between us."

Will furrowed his brow and shook his head with a matching smile, waving his hand and saying, “Whatever you say, Zeller.”

Graham headed out the door and Zeller snorted, zipping up his tool kit.


End file.
